1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to food covers. More particularly, the present invention relates to food covers integrated with electrically illuminating decorations and/or moving decorations and/or sound.
2. Background Art
Cakes and other foods are often displayed prior to and/or during a meal for social or ceremonial purposes. Often, the food is left open to the air and is subjected to environmental contaminants, such as smoke or germs from sneezing or coughing. For example, birthday cakes are displayed at birthday parties with wax candles and other decorations inserted into the cake. The wax candles drip wax onto the cake and when the candles are blown out, germs are sprayed over the surface of the cake. In addition, conventional candles may cause serious burns, especially in children, or may ignite flammable chemicals, gases or materials.
Covers have been developed to shield the cake or other food from such environmental contaminants. Covers have also been developed that provide for attaching decorations, including wax candles, to the outside of the cover so that the display tradition is maintained. Some covers have even allowed for illuminating decorations to be attached to the outside thereof, such as devices simulating a burning candle. In addition, though not used in conjunction with food display, at least one electronic candle has been developed that includes a sensor for sensing the candle being "blown out" by a person and turning off the candle in response thereto.
While the above food covers have allowed for protection of the food while maintaining some decorative aspects, the extent of the usefulness of such covers has gone Unrealized. For example, the present covers do not allow for illuminating words or numbers, for moving decorations or for music or other sounds to be integrated with the food presentation.
Thus, a need exists for a food covering system with an array of illuminating and/or moving decorations and flexibility in their arrangement, as well as for a food covering system integrated with sound.